An image capture assembly, e.g., a terminal apparatus, such as a camera, a video camera, or a surveillance camera, carried by an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), or a unit arranged in a terminal apparatus for obtaining images, usually includes a lens component and a circuit board coupled to the lens component. The circuit board is generally provided with a plurality of functional circuits for implementing different functions, such as an image sensing circuit, a photoelectric conversion circuit, an image processing circuit, an image transmission circuit, a power supply circuit, a control circuit, and/or the like.
As the image capture assembly becomes more compact and miniaturized, an integration level of the functional circuits is getting higher. That is, the functional circuits need to be integrated in a relatively small and confined space in the image capture assembly. Correspondingly, heat generated by the functional circuits is often difficult to dissipate. As the heat builds up to a certain degree, performance of the functional circuits is degraded, and thus overall performance of the image capture assembly is degraded. Damage to the image capture assembly may occur in some situation. Correspondingly, photographing performance of the aerial photographing aerial vehicle that carries the image capture assembly is also be degraded.